Ryan Samuels (TV Series)
Ryan Samuels is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the father of the Samuels sisters, Lizzie and Mika. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Ryan's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was married and had two daughters, Lizzie and Mika Samuels and lived in Jacksonville, Florida. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Ryan sits in the back of the library and listens to Carol Peletier tell a story to the children. He then gets up and waves to Carol before leaving. "Infected" Ryan appears in Block D defending people from the walkers, but he ends up being bitten in the arm. He is brought to a cell by Carol to amputate his arm, but she discovers that he has also been bitten in his nape, sealing his fate. Knowing he is doomed, Ryan asks Carol to look after his daughters. Just before he dies, he gets to say goodbye to his daughters and he tells Lizzie to take care of Mika. He dies after this and he is stabbed by Carol before reanimation. Death Killed By *Patrick (Indirectly Caused, Infected, Alive) During the night Patrick died from the flu, then reanimated and began to wreak havoc in Cell Block D. *Greg (Caused, Infected, Alive) During the attack of Cell Block D, Ryan tries to defend people from the walkers, but ends up being bitten in the arm and neck. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) He is then dragged into a cell by Carol to amputate his arm, only to this discover that Ryan was bitten twice; one on the arm, and another in the neck, thus, confirmed for death. Carol allows his two daughters to visit him before he dies. After using his last words to tell Lizzie to take care of Mika, Carol stabs him in the head, preventing reanimation and ending his life once and for all. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ryan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Lizzie Samuels Ryan and Lizzie seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to. But they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Lizzie tried, but failed, as she got frightened. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Mika Samuels Much like Lizzie, they seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to, but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Carol Peletier When Carol discovered that Ryan was bitten she quickly makes an attempt to amputate his arm to save his life, but is horrified to discover that he had a bite on his nape as well. She comforts him as he is dying and brings his daughters into the room to say their goodbyes. He asks Carol to look after his children, showing that he trusts her with his children. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Minor Characters Category:30 Days Without An Accident Category:Infected